


¿Aun siento algo por ti?

by Rem_Black



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rem_Black/pseuds/Rem_Black
Summary: Su destino era quizás estar juntos pero por cosas de la vida se separaron. Ahora después de tanto tiempo se vuelven a encontrar pero cada uno tiene su vida ya hecha... ¿Qué sucederá con ellos? ¿Los sentimientos del pasado aun estarán presentes?TanakaxEnnoshita





	¿Aun siento algo por ti?

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic de Haikyuu!, espero que les guste ya que esta no es una pareja muy conocida y no hay muchos fic al español sobre ellos.
> 
> Las advertencias las iré colocando mientras transcurre la historia.
> 
> Creo que me los personajes me quedaron Ooc, creo que no logre capturar la esencia de ellos pero aun así intenten darle una oportunidad.

Capítulo 1 

Fuertes gotas de lluvia caían sobre la ciudad dejándola empapada, las personas que normalmente caminaban de vuelta a casa sacaban sus paraguas cubriéndose del agua, otras simplemente preferían viajar en auto o en algún transporte público y otras, como estos dos jóvenes, que simplemente corrían bajo la lluvia sin ninguna protección, ya que habían olvidado por completo que para este día se había anunciado una fuerte lluvia.   
-Ennoshita- le llamo Tanaka- mi casa está cerca, podemos refugiarnos ahí. –le tomo de la muñeca para así poder guiarlo hasta su casa. Una vez que llegaron a su destino ambos muchachos descansaron unos momentos en la entrada de la casa; sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus ropas estaban empapadas por completo.  
-Gracias por recibirme aquí Tanaka-dijo Ennoshita dando un suave suspiro mientras que Tanaka se descalzaba los zapatos y le entregaba una de sus típicas sonrisas.  
-No te preocupes por eso. Sera mejor que entremos y nos cambiemos de ropa para que no nos enfermemos. - el peli castaño asintió ligeramente para así descalzarse los zapatos.-Perdón por la intromisión-susurro y siguió a Tanaka por las escaleras hacia su habitación – ¿Saeko-san no se encuentra?  
-Nee-chan salió y no va a regresar hasta mañana- explico Tanaka, buscando unas toallas en uno de los muebles de su habitación.- así que vamos a estar solos toda la noche.-  
-Deberías pensar en lo que pueden significar tus palabras- pensó Ennoshita recibiendo la toalla y siguiendo al moreno, el cual se dirigía a preparar el baño para que el peli castaño pudiera cambiarse de ropa.  
***  
Ennoshita abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con Tanaka sentado en el suelo leyendo, al tener fijar su mirada en él, Tanaka levanto su mirada y le sonrió haciendo que su corazón se acelerara.   
-Gracias por prestarme algo de ropa- dijo algo avergonzado, ya que la ropa que este le había entregado le quedaba ligeramente más grande, además, de que el olor de Tanaka se encontraba impregnado en las prendas lo cual le distraía ligeramente.  
-No te preocupes- le respondió sin importancia para luego levantarse del suelo y acercarse a la puerta pasando por el lado de castaño para dirigirse al baño. Ennoshita se acercó hasta el lugar en el cual había estado Tanaka hace unos minutos atrás y se sentó; mientras secaba su cabello tomo con curiosidad el libro que había estado leyendo el más alto dándose cuenta de que era un manga, pero no era un manga de acción como los que siempre leía, sino que se trataba de un manga shojo.  
-¿Qué haces leyendo este tipo de cosas?- dijo al aire algo confundido con una sonrisa en sus labios al imaginarse la expresión de Tanaka al descubrir que lo encontró leyendo ese tipo de mangas.  
No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Tanaka regreso a su habitación, cuando este abrió la puerta Ennoshita instintivamente miro hacia él quedando sorprendido por la visión que tenía. Tanaka se encontraba vestido solo con un pantalón y la toalla colgaba alrededor de sus hombros dejando a la vista su formado torso junto con sus marcados músculos, Ennoshita lo miro fijamente por unos segundos mientras un suave rubor se posicionaba sobre sus mejillas; desvió la mirada esperando que el calor de su rostro disminuyera ya que no era la primera vez que veía de esa manera al moreno.  
-Ta-Tanaka-tartamudeo intentando calmar su agitado corazón- no sabía que leías mangas shojo- dijo con un tono de burla mientras miraba a Tanaka por el rabillo del ojo. Al escuchar esas palabras el rostro de Tanaka se encendió tiñendo de un suave color carmesí sus mejillas para luego caminar dando pasos firmes hasta el lugar en el cual se encontraba Ennoshita.  
-¡No deberías estar leyendo cosas ajenas!-le dijo mientras estiraba la mano para quitarle el libro.  
-No fue mi culpa- le respondió alejando el libro de las manos de Tanaka – Tú fuiste quien lo dejo sobre la mesa-el más alto llevo una de sus manos a la muñeca de Ennoshita, quien lo miro confundido pero que al sentir el peso de Tanaka sobre su cuerpo no alcanzo a sostenerse por lo que ambos cayeron hacia atrás uno encima del otro.  
El manga estaba solo a unos centímetros de ambos pero ya no tenía importancia, ambos muchachos miraban a los ojos del otro fijamente mientras un suave sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, la posición en la que se encontraban era muy vergonzosa y comprometedora, si en ese momento alguien entraba a la habitación pensaría cualquier cosa, ya que el más alto se encontraba sobre el castaño con ambas manos al lado de su cabeza dejándolo completamente acorralado.  
-¡Tan lindo!… ¿Qué debería hacer?-se preguntó, su corazón latía muy rápido sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió a los labios semiabierto del más bajo recordándole una escena del manga shojo que había estado leyendo; Tanaka trago con dificultad, su respiración se volvió más pesada mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al del más bajo, con suavidad rozó sus labios con los de Ennoshita; sus miradas aún estaban conectadas, ninguno de los dos movía sus labios, solo estaban sintiendo el calor del otro, con lentitud el joven de cabello rapado se separó sin despegar sus ojos de los del castaño.  
-Tanaka…-dijo en un susurro apenas audible pero no logro pronunciar ninguna otra palabra ya que sus labios estaban nuevamente aprisionados por los suaves labios de Tanaka. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente para luego mover sus labios sobre los del moreno, quien le correspondió suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por la calidez que en ese instante Ennoshita le hacía sentir. Tanaka llevo sus manos hacia el torso del más bajo pasándolas suavemente por la espalda atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo, por lo que inconscientemente Ennoshita envolvió en sus brazos el cuello del moreno aferrándose fuertemente a él. Sus labios se movían suavemente acompasados por el latir de sus corazones, ninguno de los dos quería detenerse pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse suavemente volviendo a mirarse a los ojos. Tanaka lentamente se levantó para sentarse sobre la cama desviando la mirada completamente avergonzado, Ennoshita le siguió con la mirada para luego levantarse del suelo y sentarse a su lado mirando hacia el otro lado, Tanaka le miro de reojo notando el suave rubor sobre las mejillas de Ennoshita con precaución acerco su mano hasta la del más bajo acariciándola suavemente observando con una sonrisa como el sonrojo del más bajo aumentaba, con delicadeza entrelazo sus dedos mientras que con la otra mano tomaba la barbilla haciendo que se volteara a mirarlo para volver a devorar su labios.  
-Por favor…deja quedarme así, al menos esta noche- Ennoshita no logro articular ninguna palabra y solo asintió con la cabeza, su corazón se aceleró al sentir los brazos de Tanaka rodeándole y sus labios volvían a juntarse.  
Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las cortinas posándose sobre el rostro de uno de los jóvenes que dormía tranquilamente, con pesadez abrió los ojos para luego sentarse sobre la cama y mirar a su alrededor.  
-La habitación de Tanaka- al decir aquellas palabras los recuerdos de la noche anterior viajaron a su mente haciendo que un suave sonrojo se posara sobre sus mejillas; se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Tanaka el cual dormía a su lado, busco su uniforme para cambiarse de ropa, tomo su bolso y al acercase a la puerta dio una última mirada al cuerpo que se encontraba dormido sobre la cama para así salir de la habitación y de la casa. Ahora no tenía el valor de mirar a la cara a Tanaka, estaba muy avergonzado por lo ocurrido pero se había sentido tan bien besarlo, se llevó la mano a sus labios tocándolos suavemente; un ligero sonrojo se posó sobre sus mejillas, parecía un idiota enamorado, iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que llego a su casa, el viaje no había sido muy largo al menos eso sintió, ya en el recibidor mientras se descalzaba los zapatos su madre apareció.  
-Bienvenido Chi-chan- le dijo su madre con una sonrisa, era una mujer muy bella y amable, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura amarrado en una trenza que pasaba por sobre su hombro.  
-Buenos días mamá- le respondió con una sonrisa.  
-Me alegro de que estés bien, anoche me quede preocupada-le sonrió amablemente- pero me alegra mucho que Ryuu-chan te haya acogido en su casa.- Ennoshita solo pudo sonreír algo avergonzado- Por cierto Chi-chan tu padre y yo tenemos que decirte algo muy importante así que por favor ven de inmediato a desayunar para que podamos hablar- le dijo muy animada mientras caminaba a la cocina seguida de Ennoshita quien estaba ansioso por lo que le dirían sus padre.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad. Cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto. Bye~ nwn


End file.
